Rekindled Summer Love
by PennyStarling17
Summary: They found that a stupid summer romance, can become true love, very easily. Now, almost two years later, Kyoya and his love meet again.
1. Prolouge

Years had passed since she had last seen Kyoya Ootori and now she was standing in front of Music Room 3 in Ouran Academy, scared out of her mind.

Pausing as her breath hitched in her throat, she closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Abruptly, she spun around and quickly walked down the hall, away from the door.

_No, no, no, no! _She stopped walking. This was ridiculous! She shouldn't have to run away. She was Catalina Brooke Brisbane, for God's sake! Nothing could scare her!

She shifted slightly and took a deep breath, her mind ready to go into her Shadow Queen role. She turned back to Music Room 3 and slowly pushed opened the door.

Her eyes caught Kyoya's and all her senseless fears melted away.

In that moment, she knew everything would be okay.

She knew because his smile told her nothing had changed between them.

She smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Kay, enjoy!

Two Days Earlier…

"Cat? Catalina!" Someone shook her arm.

"What? Where-" Airplane? What the-

"We're on our way to Japan." Catalina Brisbane looked over to see Roderick Cain, her personal bodyguard, sitting across from her. Cain, as he preferred to be called, looked as he always did. His blond hair was cropped close to his head and he was dressed head to toe in black, a gun holstered to his hip. His icy blue eyes were on her, lips twisted into a frown.

"Japan? Why are we going to Japan?" She sat up, confused. Hadn't she just been in her dormitory and now...

"Your father will explain when we get there," Cain answered, lips twisting further. He never had approved of her father's choices.

"My father's in Italy?" She said, turning the statement into a question.

"He left for Japan yesterday," he explained, offering a small shrug.

She shook her head, not fully awake enough to think clearly. "Well, why the hell didn't you wake me?" She demanded.

Cain sat quietly, waiting for her to snap into her normal self. The reserved, cold, indifferent self she was to everyone else.

She took a deep breath, forcing her stiff body to relax back into the seat. "Sorry, you know how I am in the morning," She apologized.

"It's fine, Catie." She smiled at his use of her old nickname. Cain had been her personal body guard for as long as she could remember. He was and always had been her faithful and most trusted companion. Before she had been born, he had been close friends with her mother and had promised her on her deathbed that he would watch after her child. He looked after and protected her the way in an almost familiar way.

She shifted slightly, more awake now as the plane rose.

"Wait, Japan?" The connection clicked in her brain and she sat up straighter. "As in-"

Cain cut her off. "Where your boyfriend lives, yes."

She cleared her throat and looked away, ignoring the knowing look in his eyes. "Yes, well…"

Japan as in where Kyoya Ootori, the third son of the Ootori family and her, she supposed you could say boyfriend, lived.

They had met two years ago, when they were both freshmen, in American terms. It had been an accident, meeting at a bookstore and again at a party her father had been hosting for the business men and women in the area. They had gone to a carnival down on a beach and discovered that they both had masks to hide who they really were from the high society they lived in.

After that, they had all summer to get to know each other and had fallen in love.

Catalina didn't not shy away from the truth. She was in love with Kyoya.

When the summer had ended, he had returned to Japan and she returned to Italy. Their courtship had continued via phone, e-chat, and e-mail.

"We are now entering our final decent." The flight attendant announced.

She glanced over at Cain, who still had the knowing look on his face. He caught her eye and his lips spread into a toothy grin. He murmured, "This'll be interesting," as he settled back into his seat.

The look made Catalina more than a little nervous.

~OOooOO~

"While we are here, I am allowed to go wherever I want to go for school, correct?" She asked her father from her seat across from him. Catalina's fingers brushed against her tea cup as she kept her eyes locked on his.

Christopher Brisbane was intimidating, a ruthless businessman with a cold heart. He was worth about 3.5 billion dollars and cared for little outside of his business. That he would allow the same daughter he had shipped off to St. Catherine's Academy three years previous the chance to choose a school for herself was astonishing. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yes," he answered, a grimace marring his face. "I've been told that-"

"Can I go to Ouran Academy?" She interrupted, immediately cursing herself a fool the second the words left her mouth. She shouldn't have interrupted him.

He rose an eyebrow, disapproval clear on his face. After a moment of staring at his daughter, he nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. He must have wanted her to attend a different school, she noted, absently. She knew he would not force her now that she had voiced another option. Christopher Brisbane was, (if nothing else good came to mind, and it didn't, not when it came to him) a man of his word.

"I suppose that could be arranged," he stated, shifting to move some papers around. "I'll start the paperwork today." He did not look back up at her, his dismissal clear.

She thanked him earnestly and left. She practically danced down the hall to her room, trying not to sing her happiness.

She was going to be with her Kyoya again.

**~OOooOO~**

And so…

_Music Room 3_

After pacing back and forth for a while, Catalina gathered up the courage to push open the door. She was let out a relieved breath when she saw Kyoya. His head was down looking over something on a table, a frown on his face.

"Why hello there," A musical voice chimed. A tall, blond-haired, violet-eyed young man stepped out from no where, smiling as he approached.

"Ohhh! A new one!" Two red-haired boys, twins, placed their hands on their hips and studied her. They grinned when she looked at them and waved.

"She's pretty!" A small, blond-haired boy smiled up at her, hands clutching a stuffed rabbit. _Is he old enough to be in high school? _was her first thought, before her eyes moved to look up at a tall, dark-haired young man who stood at his side. He gave her a small smile when he noticed her looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, but we just closed up for tonight. But you are more than welcome to come again tomorrow." The blond guy moved closer, hand reaching out.

She sidestepped him, moving away from the approaching hand. "I'm not here for your _Host Club_." She replied smoothly, hands behind her back and head tilted up slightly. Her smile was cold and her words were sharp and slightly raised. It seemed to be enough to capture Kyoya's attention.

Kyoya's head snapped up and his eyes shot over to where she stood. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, moving between the blond, Tamaki, if Catalina remembered correctly, and herself. "Ah, Ms. Brisbane." He shook her hand and offered a smile. "An honor as always to see you." He discreetly winked at her and hid his smirk.

She fought the urge to giggle and tilted her head slightly towards him.

"And to see you, Mr. Ootori." She gave a perfect imitation of his host smile and could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I'll show you where your classes are." He glanced at the blond. "Excuse Ms. Brisbane and I, Tamaki." Tamaki nodded and they left. The door had barely closed behind them when they both broke into laughter.

Cain had been right, this _was _interesting.


End file.
